


The Third Time

by ihighlydoubtthat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, kitchen floor sex, yeah im just really sorry, yeah no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihighlydoubtthat/pseuds/ihighlydoubtthat
Summary: This is the cmbyn fic no one asked for. Sorry.





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows I take at least a decade to write anything. This, however, fell out of me in a frantic 30mins and was posted with only the bare scrapes of an edit so please forgive me. This reads nothing like my usual work because it's the most rushed I've ever written anything. Enjoy!

She was apprehensive the first time. Felt bad because she liked Elio. It amused me that a teenage boy could know anything at all about the pleasure of a woman’s body, but all the same I said _think of him then, if it helps._

The second time, she took my hand and walking backwards into the shelves in our pantry, brazenly pressed it into the mound between her legs and quietly asked, _please._

The third time was this. With my hands on her ass and my knees on the floor- my skirt pooling around me and hers draped over my head. The smell of her was intoxicating. I pressed my mouth against the dampening cotton of her underwear and breathed her in deeply- exhaling heat against the most sensitive part of her and hearing fingers grip the counter top. 

When we’d arrived for the summer and Marzia strolled through our garden that first weekend, she wasn’t how I remembered her. I could see it on Elio’s face too- that she’d grown up and suddenly had curves that weren’t there before. She exuded an essence I’d never noticed until in that yellow sundress she passed me by with a causal “Good morning, Mrs. Perlman!” and I was moved in a way I hadn’t been in decades. She reminded me of myself, and maybe that’s why my body had ached so suddenly- it yearned to restore it’s youth and quite unashamedly assumed that through her, it could be done.

And she tasted how she looked. Like summer, and sweet with all the fruit she picked carefree from our trees each time she passed through.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Presumably because the situation we found ourselves in was prompted by a tug at my sleeve while I tidied the kitchen and she’d noticed the villa was empty, save for us. She also seemed to wonder what on earth a grown woman could want with a fragile little thing like her but enjoyed the attention all the same.

I didn’t reply. Instead hooking my fingers into the waistband elastic and slowly pulling her underwear down until they fell to her feet. My mouth meeting the soft, downy hair between her legs, feeling it tickle wet against my lips. In the same second my cunt ached with fervour and I pulled her hungrily forward, letting my tongue find her clit and realising this was not going to be as graceful as I initially thought. 

I was already dripping, throbbing- a microclimate forming between my thighs and she only made it worse when at the first contact of my wet heat against her clit she dug both hands into my hair and pulled. _Sorry_ , she said again, but didn’t stop. Only made noises that told me how sensitive she was- although I already knew because she was swollen under the tip of my tongue, hard like she’d been waiting forever.

In an unladylike fumble I removed my own underwear and shoes before pulling her down into my lap- her back against the cupboard under the sink and my knees folded underneath her with hers either side. I kissed her, not because I needed to but because she liked it when I did- her whole body responding feverishly. The gentle curve of her breast pushing into mine as nimble fingers found their way back into my hair. 

Urgently and breathing heavily against her lips, I traced a path up her inner thigh. It was soft as silk and wonderfully hairless like my own- something I didn’t realise I missed quite so much until I had her in my hands. I carefully parted her lips with my middle and index fingers before smoothing the pad of my thumb over her clit in slow upward strokes causing her mouth to fall open around mine.

“Fuck…” she exhaled, leaning her forehead against me, followed by another _sorry._

I hushed her, smiling despite being sure that evidence of my state was collecting on the tiles underneath me. She was slick enough there but I needed more and still hushing, dragged my fingers down further until sure enough, I found a deluge at her entrance. Though I shouldn’t have been surprised given our previous encounters, a gasp still escaped my throat and a powerful tremor ignited me.

I pushed upward slightly, teasing her tightness with my fingertips until she silently begged for more with her body, inviting me in. My own cunt twitched with want and when I breached her, sliding into that tight, wet heat it was all I could do not to cry out myself. I bit down on her shoulder and listened to her groan.

“Better now?” I asked under calm facade, my lips back against hers as she nodded in reply. I returned my thumb to her clit and with every stroke inside her slowly circled it with gentle pressure. She was rocking herself against me as best she could until I looped my spare arm around her back in a brace. “Keep still, darling.”

Nodding again, she let me move myself inside her, tightening in increments around my fingers and pooling beautifully between my knuckles. I wanted to be deep enough to feel her heartbeat, hard enough that she’d carry me around with her the next day. But the more I pressed up into her, the tighter she became until I could barely move my fingers and with only a few more strums across her swollen clit, she came hard around my hand- moaning against the side of my face and trembling through her climax in my lap. 

She held me inside her through no fault of her own. I waited patiently for her to relax enough to be able to remove myself despite knowing that I could carry on, curl my fingers and pulse upward, tapping her so, so gently outside she’d come again within a minute. Coaxing orgasms from this girl was like opening a box of chocolates. Entirely moreish and every one different in its own way.

We sat in silence until she could stand. 

“Mrs. Perlman?” She asked softly, her hair a birdsnest- those already sunkissed cheeks flushed and glowing. “He likes Oliver, doesn’t he?”

I looked at her and smiled from the corner of my mouth. Maybe more pitying than I had intended. “I think so, dear.” She appeared sad for a moment. I wondered if she’d been thinking about Elio the whole time. I didn’t care if she had.

“Mrs. Perlman?” I looked her way again and shifted myself to try and ease the uncomfortable slick between my legs. “I want-… am I allowed to do that to you?” 

She looked hopeful, bless her. I knew the boys would be home soon and I had to clean myself off the kitchen floor and her off of me before they returned. I gently swiped my thumb across her cheek- forgetting it had been the same one I’d used on her until it left a translucent smudge that glinted in the sunlight. I smiled softly with no intention of ever letting her have me the way I had her. 

“Maybe next time.”


End file.
